Wings Of An Angel
by Navy-Thunder
Summary: A collection of small TrentKira fics. NO MAJOR FLAMINGS, PLEASE!
1. Just An Accident

**DISCLAIMER:** If you aren't a fan of Trent/Kira, then read no further!

**Wings Of An Angel**

_**A collection of small Trent/Kira fics.**_

**Pairing: Trent/Kira (duh.)**

-------------

**Just An Accident**

**Circa: Set after "Wave Goodbye"**

It was a beautiful day in Reefside, California, as everyone was just enjoying the fresh air and wonderful skies. Young Kira Ford was no exception. She was relaxing in Hayley's Cyberspace, sitting down on the edge of the stage while strumming the strings on her guitar. After a while of trying to find a good melody, the yellow ranger rested her chin against the edge of her guitar.

"Hey, Yellow."

Kira looked up to hear the familiar voice and smiled. "Hey, Ethan." She greeted the blue ranger, Ethan James. "Where's Conner?"

"He's playing at a field with a couple of his buddies. Derrick and all of them." Ethan shrugged his shoulders. "Working on a new song?"

"More like 'trying to'." Kira shook her head. "It's so hard for me to concentrate these days, that's all."

This made the blue ranger smirk slyly. "Man, the new guy still on your mind?" He asked, obviously referring to Trent Fernandez, who was a newcomer to Reefside.

Kira narrowed her eyes, shooting a glare up at her friend. "Do you really want to go there again?" She asked, cracking her knuckles threateningly, making Ethan gulp teasingly.

"Whoa, easy there, Avril." He went on, just pushing her buttons. He knew how much Kira hated being referred to as a bleeding heart pop singer.

"You are so dead!" Kira exclaimed, shooting up to her feet and then chasing after Ethan around the Cyberspace, despite the weird looks they got from some of the other people as they did so. In her urge to beat Ethan to a pulp, she accidentally crashed into Trent, who was carrying a tray of smoothies to a table. Both Kira and Trent fell to the floor, the smoothies going all over the place before the glasses smashed against the floor into tiny pieces.

"Trent?" Kira soon became worried, her eyes widening. "Oh my god, I am sorry! I'll fix this, I promise!" She began to apologize.

The young hispanic looking male gave a small smile. "Don't worry about it. It was just an accident." He said, not holding it against her. He just couldn't say no to her, no matter how much of a bad day he would have. Kira let out a breath of relief. _Nice smile and forgiving...Is there even one flaw he has?_ She asked to herself.

Seeing Kira was staying silent, Trent stood back up slowly, offering her a hand up. Kira took his hand gratefully and pulled herself up with his help. "Umm, I am really sorry, though." The yellow ranger said quietly.

"Kira, it's nothing, really. It cleans up easy." The new kid insisted, not wanting to put her down. He was still introverted and shy around everyone else, usually keeping to himself rather than being part of a group. "You're just lucky Hayley wasn't around to catch that." He smirked a bit.

"Yeah, you got that right." Kira chuckled, running her fingers through her hair nervously.

Trent nodded small. "Well, I better get back to work. I got to get another batch of smoothies and hope that the traffic stays clear." He teased. "See you around." Flashing another smile, he went to the back.

Kira stood there for a minute, short on words. That was, until Ethan chimed in from the other side of the Cybercafe. "You liar, I told you she was still on your mind!"

"Ethan!" She bellowed, right back on the chase for her loudmouth friend.


	2. Sentimental Value

**Sentimental Value**

**Circa: Set after "Diva In Distress"**

--------

A mess was left at the Cyberspace after everyone left after hearing Kira sing alongside her longtime music partner, Kylee Styles. And who was left to clean that mess up? You guessed it; Trent. He was behind the counter, cleaning off the counter top with a rag. He sighed, hating the lonely feeling right now. The sound of the door creaking open caught his attention, though.

Kira walked in, much to the surprise of the young artist. She went over to the stage and then looked over at Trent. "I forgot my guitar. Stupid me." She chuckled timidly.

"It's alright. I kept it there because, let's face it, you never let that thing leave your sight." Trent replied teasingly, making the yellow ranger giggle. It was nice whenever he cracked a joke. It was always light, never forced.

"No need to crack an Avril joke, Trent. Ethan did that a few days ago." Kira stated.

"And what happened to him?" Trent replied. "Dare I ask."

Kira smiled mischievously. "He got himself a well deserved swirly, courtesy of Conner and myself."

This made the young teen grimace and shake his head. "In that case, no Avril joke for you." He replied.

"Glad to hear you say that." Kira said before looking around the room. "Man, is it like this everyday?"

"Yeah, when people decide to leave." Trent rolled his eyes. "It gets lonely, they leave their messes for me to clean up..."

Kira chuckled softly. "Oh, you poor, poor thing." She smirked before her eye caught view of Trent's sketchpad on the counter. "Man, you draw a lot, don't you?"

Trent shrugged his shoulders. "It was something I've done forever. I love drawing superheroes and taking other peoples' personalities and making them into a hero." He explained before picking up his sketchpad and flipping through the different drawings. "My father isn't too supportive of it, though..."

"Why not? You're really good at it." Kira said in his defense.

"He thinks that my drawing isn't going to get me anywhere, and that I should consider doing something bigger." Trent rolled his eyes. "Whatever that is, to him, I don't know. But I do know one thing. I'll do what makes me happy."

Kira smiled at his words. "Looks like we share the same opinion then." She rested her arms on the counter. "Well...I better get going." Hauling her guitar over her shoulder, she made her way over to the door.

"Wait, Kira..." Trent spoke up.

"Yeah?" The young musician turned her head back to look at him.

"I was wondering...Would you like to come over to my place to see some of my work? I got to close up in a few anyway." Trent offered. This made Kira grin from ear to ear before nodding her head up and down excitedly. She would be going to Trent's house...and the famous Mercer abode as well.

It was not a long walk from the Cybercafe to Trent's house, as they decided to go there on foot. When they got there, Kira was impressed. The house was beautiful and the lake beside it just added to its beauty. "Wow...You have it made, don't you?" The yellow ranger asked quietly.

"Made? Not so much, Kira." Trent shook his head before opening the door, letting her in. He followed behind her and closed the door when he got inside.

"So...Where's your father?" She asked curiously.

"Working for all I know." Trent replied, a careless tone in his voice. All he cared about was spending some time with his friend. He lead them upstairs to his bedroom and opened the door. The room looked as though a hurricane hit it, papers and sketches laid out all over the floor, desk, and even the bed. "Let me guess..." Kira began. "Your maid is on vacation?"

"Yeah, I know. Don't even go there." Trent replied in a dull tone of voice. He went over to the bed and wiped the papers away, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Kira plopped down beside him and began picking up a few of the sketches on the floor, shuffling through them. She was impressed by how much Trent had improved through the drawings. Some were less than average while others were superb.

"You keep everything you do?" Kira asked, tilting her head over to look at Trent.

"Only the things that have sentimental value." The artist smiled while looking at the drawings in Kira's hands. The sound of someone clearing their throat caught both teenagers' attention. They looked up at the doorway, seeing none other than Trent's father, Dr. Anton Mercer, standing there.

"Oh, hey, Dad." Trent greeted his father. "Um, what have you been up to?"

"Working." Anton answered simply. He looked towards Kira. "Friend of yours, Trent?"

"Yeah, this is Kira. Kira, this is my father, Dr. Mercer. You met him before at the Cyberspace." Trent introduced them.

Kira stood up and offered her hand for a handshake to Anton. "Nice to officially meet you, Dr. Mercer."

Anton paused for a moment, looking down at Kira's hand before slowly taking it in a handshake. "Charmed." He replied simply in a monotone. "Trent's been showing you his artwork?"

"Oh yes. I think he's wonderful. Don't you think he is?" Kira smiled softly.

The older man shook his head. "I suppose it's fine for a hobby, but he may want to consider something bigger for a career." He eyed his son, who had his head hung low from his words. "The future is never too far away, isn't it?"

"Of course, Dad." Trent muttered beneath his breath.

"Good." Anton nodded small. "It was nice meeting you, Kira." With that, he made his way out of the room.

"He seemed...okay." Kira half smiled at Trent.

"Yeah, unless he's your dad." The artist rolled his eyes. "I really don't think he gives a care about what I want to do in life."

"It'll blow over soon enough." She gave his arm a comforting squeeze. She looked down at her wristwatch. "Well...I got to get going. My mom will probably go ballistic if I'm late for dinner again. See you at school on Monday?"

"You got it." Trent replied as he began to clean up the papers. He looked up once to smile at Kira. "See ya."

"Bye." Kira waved goodbye before making her way to the door and stepping out of the room.


	3. Confusion

** Confusion**

**Circa: Set during/after "Golden Boy" (AU)**

"Yes! We did it!" Ethan cried happily from outside as he watched Dr. Mercer leave the Cybercafe with his executives. He looked over at Trent, confused as to how he got there, but grinned anyway. "Hey, you coming inside or what?"

"I'll be there in a minute." Trent replied, trying to act as normal as possible, as he took a glance at his father leaving. He continued to try make sense of this. How was a portal that was in his father's office lead him outside? With a sigh, he followed Ethan back into the Cybercafe.

"This is too confusing...How could my dad have that sort of thing in his office? And does he even know about it? What if it's something really bad? I can't deal with this, I just can't..." Trent muttered quietly so only he could hear, hiding his face in his hands as he sat at the bar.

"Something you want to share with the rest of the class, Trent?" Hayley asked from behind the counter, arching a brow at her employee.

"Oh, um, nothing." Trent shook his head. "I just-"

"Problems with your father?" Hayley assumed, knowing how his family functioned.

"I guess you can say that...I mean, I've known him longer than my real parents but..." Trent sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just too confusing."

Hayley gave a half-smile. "You'll be fine. Anything you need, just give me a buzz." She replied before going into the back room to check on the inventory. The young artist laid his head down on the counter, resting his head against his arms.

"The dude looks kind out of it." Conner nodded over at Trent.

"Well, you got to admit that being put under that much pressure can do things to you." Ethan shook his head. "His dad's not really helping him."

Kira let out a quiet sigh. "I'll be right back, guys." She said before rising from her seat and making her way over to Trent. "Hey. You got a sec?"

"Yeah, I guess." He lifted his head off of the counter and gave a half smile.

"Are you doing okay?" She asked, concerned for him.

Trent hesitated before speaking. "I really don't know...I'm confused and I...I don't know what's going on with my dad." He explained. Normally, he wouldn't open up to his family with anyone else. But with Kira, it was different. "I mean, I feel like I don't even know him anymore."

"Trent, what are you talking about?" Kira arched a brow.

"It's just...C'mon, Kira, we're going over to my place. There's something I got to show you." With that, Trent took her by the hand and practically raced her over to his house.

"It was right here." Trent said as he led Kira into his father's office. He pointed to the location where he found the Invisiportal. "It was a green...portal thing. I reached over and it pretty much dropped me to the entrance of the Cybercafe."

"A green portal?" Kira's eyes widened a little; was it possible that Anton had an Invisiportal in his own office? What if he was in cahoots with Mesogog? What if...She didn't even want to think any further. "Are you sure?"

"How could you lie about something like this?" Trent bit his jaw down and shook his head. "It was just so surreal."

Kira knew what she had to do now. She would have to let the others know. "Trent...I think you've been working too hard." She shook her head, wanting to make it look like she didn't believe it. It was for his own safety. "I don't know how that can be possible."

"But I saw it. I am not lying." Trent swore.

"Sure, Trent...I got to get home." Kira shook her head. "See you." She then made her way out the door, leaving a stunned Trent behind. The one person he could trust and she didn't even believe him. That kind of hurt was unimaginable to him until now. With that, he made his way to his bedroom and plopped down on his bed, cupping his face in his hands.

"If she doesn't believe me...Then I guess no one else will." Trent said quietly to himself.

_"Believe you about what, Trent?"_

Trent quickly bolted up and looked around his room. Eerily, no one was around. This began to worry him. "Who said that?"

_"No one did...It was me. Your inner demons._

"W-What do you mean? I have no inner demons." Trent scoffed.

_"Oh, but you do...More than you know. You suffer every single day, boy. Face it, you have no one you can trust. Not McKnight, not James, not that Dr. Oliver..._

"Shut up..." Trent mumbled, clasping his hands over his ears.

_"And what about your little friend...Kira, was it? She wouldn't believe you about that portal being in your father's office. Would she?"_

"No, she wouldn't. But it's-"

_"No buts, boy...She's supposed to be your good friend, right? But I believe you, Trent. I also believe you're capable of anything and everything you desire. You see, it's all in your head. You just need to use it. No more thinking. You need to act."_

"How?" Trent questioned.

_"Push away those you love...Make them wish they never crossed you. Remove everyone that stands in your way...Use your inner demons to fulfill your ultimate fantasies. Do it, Trent. Join me..._

Trent tried his hardest to block out the words, but it just wasn't enough. Before he knew it, sleep overtook him, his "inner demons" getting the better of him. It would not be the last time, however. 


End file.
